


If Not Now.... When?

by Bexs12345



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Peggy Carter, Beta Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes is a good Dad, F/M, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Original Character(s), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is a Good Dad, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexs12345/pseuds/Bexs12345
Summary: A/B/O Dynamics (mostly background) - if you don't like it, simple don't readSteve and Bucky were mated back in the late 30's, and had a little girl named Charlotte Alice. Things happened and now our (Omega, but nobody needs to know that do they?) Captain Steve Rogers finds himself in the future, with him thinking his only family is dead. Let's see what happens.Inspired by an Instagram post from Sebastianstanfan





	1. When Things Were Good

Once Upon A Time, there was an Alpha named Bucky who loved his Omega more than anything in the world. They had pup named Charlotte, or Lottie for short. He loved her as much as he did his Stevie, but when he get captured will he ever be the same? WAIT WAIT! I'm getting ahead of myself, let me tell you it from the beginning. Our tale starts the day Lottie was born:

* * *

October 1939

Bucky looked down at the little bundle in his arms. He couldn't believe it. He was a father to this little pup. He couldn't wait for Steve to wake up and see this little miracle they had created. He saw Steve's eyes flutter open. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, before passing him the pup.

"What do you want to name her Stevie?"

"Charlotte," he said before pausing. "Charlotte Alice Barnes."

"Perfect," he said with a smile. "She's perfect."

* * *

December 1941

Bucky stared down at the draft letter in his hands. He had no idea how he was going to tell Steve. They'd been together when they heard that the US had joined the war that was breaking out. Lottie had been with his sister while they had been on a date. Steve had looked at him like he should march down to the enlistment offices right then and there to go protect America, or stay here forever. He couldn't tell. They had talked about what would happen if he did join, but Bucky said that wouldn't be until as soon as they had figured everything out with Lottie and money. He was down right terrified to leave, Steve could get sick at anytime and Lottie was only 2. He couldn't imagine leaving either of the, but now he had to. He had to go protect his country. He looked down at the draft sheet, at least he had until December 26th. He still had Christmas. He put on a smile before walking into the apartment, and being bumped into right on time by little Lottie. He smiled as picked her up.

"There's my best girl."

"Daddy!" she squealed.

He spun her around before putting her on the floor. "Where's your papa sweetie?"

"Bedroom, he's painting"

"Why don't you go play with your dolls? Papa and I need to talk."

She went off to go play with her dolls, while he went back to the bedroom. The door was already somewhat open from Lottie's escape to come see him when he got home. He walked to to see Steves golden hair being highlighted by the little light that drifted into their bedroom. He was working on a commission for a client. Stevie painted and sold them so he could stay home with Lottie, plus most places won't hire Omegas, let alone a male Omega (which are a very rare thing), as they are supposed to stay home and have children. Steve never really liked that so he pushes it as much as he can with the painting and selling them. Bucky walked up behind Steve and wrapped his arms around his waist before resting his chin on Stevies head. He felt Steve relax against his chest contently. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You're late." Steve said as he put down his paint brushes.

"Only by 5 minutes!" Bucky said with a laugh.

"Tell that to Lottie, she knows when you're supposed to be home and doesn't like it when you're late."

"You sure that's Lottie, or you Stevie?" He leaned down and kissed Steve.

"You told Lottie you needed to talk to me, what's going on? Is it Becca?" Steve asked, worry evident on his face.

"No, no, Becca's fine. It's just... I got drafted Stevie. I ship out the day after Christmas." He tried to put on a brave face, but Steve could see right through it. He knew his Alpha better than anyone else. He didn't want to leave Stevie and Lottie. What if something happened and he wasn't here to protect his Omega and his pup? He would never forgive himself, the US Army be damned. Steve pushed him to sit down on the bed before crawling into his lap.

"We'll be fine Buck, it's you I'm worried about."

* * *

December 26th, 1941

Lottie started crying as soon as Bucky walked out of the bedroom dressed in his training suit. He bent down to pick her up. "Shhh, it's okay, I'll be back before you know it." He said as he rocked her on his hip and tried to get her to smile. Once he got her to settle down some he put her down before turning to Steve, who was doing a lot better than Lottie. He guessed that it had to do with the fact that he was only going to basic training right now. He pulled Steve into a hug before kissing him. "I'll be back soon, and when I get back, I'm taking you out on a date. Just the 2 of us, and then the next day we're going to take Lottie to the park so I spend time with my best guy and gal before i leave."

"Anything you want, just come back."

"I will." He gave Steve one last kiss, and hugged Lottie one last time before walking to the door. Steve had picked Lottie up and it was easy for Bucky to see her start to cry again as he opened the door. He turned around one last time and blew them a kiss, before shutting the door. Basic Training here he comes.

* * *

April 1942

Steve and Lottie had been waiting eagerly all day for Bucky to show up. He had a week back with them until he would get his orders and ship out. Steve was cooking dinner when he hear Lottie yell "Daddy!!!" It made him smile before turning off the stove and running to greet Bucky.

"Bucky," he said as he ran up to kiss him. Lottie was nestled carefully against Bucky's chest, and she was holding onto his clothes with no intention of letting go.

"Stevie." Bucky was home, and they were a family for the next week until Bucky shipped out to England. Which is where our tale takes a turn, and not for the best.


	2. I've Got A Brand New Cure for Lonely

This is where things start to get real for Steve, so grab your tissues, you may need them in the chapters to come, but who knows. 

* * *

October 1942

It had been 6 months since Bucky left, and they hadn't heard anything from him. Nothing, not a single letter. Steve knew the fighting was brutal over in Europe, but it wasn't like Bucky to not send letters back. He wrote them every day during training, and Steve still had the letters to prove it. Lottie's birthday was coming up and he had no idea how to tell her he couldn't get her what she wanted for her birthday. Her father. His Alpha. He couldn't get Bucky back for her birthday. One of the only things that contented him about Bucky being gone was he could still feel him over their mate bond, his presence was still there. Thank God.

It was difficult trying to raise Lottie on his own, he had no ideas how other Omegas with more traditional, uninvolved, husbands and multiple kids did it. He was barely handling one. At least Becca was there, Bucky's sister. He was worried about the winter, they were barely scraping by with Buckys army salary. It was better than before, but since Steve hadn't been able to get commissions as much as before, they were really struggling. Lottie was with Becca now as Steve was out shopping for Lottie's birthday present. Bucky and Steve had been putting aside a little every paycheck just so they could get her something extra special since before Christmas. They knew that as much as they wanted more kids, they couldn't. Not with Steve's health. So, they spoiled Lottie as much as they could.

Steve was on his was home, Lottie's present wrapped safely and tucked into a brown paper bag. When he bumped into Becca and Lottie, who had been on their way home from the park. It was a nice day, warmer than normal but with Steve's health he couldn't risk getting sick. So Becca mostly took her to the park.

"PAPA!" Lottie yelled before rushing to her papa.

"Lottie!" Steve said, equally as happy to see her. "How was she today? Good, I hope."

Becca let out a laugh. "As always. Let me help you with the bag so you can carry her, I think I finally wore her out for once. She missed you today." So they switched, she took the present and he picked up Lottie. Any of the Barnes pack seemed to tell her was uneasy without her in sight or in his arms, depending on the day. They then took off back towards Steve's apartment.

"How is everyone?" He asked Becca.

"Good, Mom keeps griping at me to go and find a mate. My sisters already have, but they're betas so its not like being an unmated Omega. Not everyone can be a beta, at least they don't get heats and have to be shut up in a house, away from society for a week."

"Amen to that. I hated having heats, they finally put me on suppressants after Lottie was born. I was getting to sick to be able to stand to have a heat. Once you find your mate it will get better, trust me."

"Speaking of Bucky, she misses him," she glanced down at the pup who was about to fall asleep in her papa's arms. She almost made Steve stop to talk about this next part. "And I know you do too Steve, you know any of us would be willing to help. I mean I do some, but Steve you already get sick enough as it is. Don't push yourself too far."

"Becs, you already do so much. I can't ask you to help out more."

"Yes, you can Steve! You're part of our pack, you have been since you turned 19 and were mated to Bucky. You're a Barnes, Steve, and nothing's gonna change that okay?"

"Okay, thanks for taking care of Lottie." He pulled out his keys to the apartment. "We'll see you next week at her party, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

 

March 1943

The cabin room was empty, Steve was the only one left. He was the one chosen to receive the serum. If Bucky was here he would have had a heart attack at the idea of him possibly getting hurt from this serum. He let out a soft chuckle at that thought before being distracted by the door opening. He stood up. "Dr. Erskine,"

"Please sit," he said as he closed the door behind him. "So, Steve are you ready for procedure tomorrow?" he sat down on the bed across from Steve.

"Why did you pick me? I'm just a skinny Omega from Brooklyn." Dr. Erskine was the only one who knew that Steve was just an Omega on suppressants. Everyone else assumed he was a beta or an alpha, like them. They were the kind of people who believe that Omegas had no place in the army, and if they would have known that they were sharing bunks with one, who knows what could have happened.

"You're not just a skinny Omega from Brooklyn. You're a good man, Steven. One who has a purpose more than duty to serve your country, to protect your family."

"Dr. Erskine, if I'm being totally honest with you, I don't know if I can go through with it tomorrow."

"Why is that Steven?"

"It's my daughter, Charlotte. I just can't imagine leaving her. Not only could Lottie lose my mate, but she could lose me too. She would have to grow up alone, I don't know if I could do that to her. Then I think of all the good I could do, and think that I could be improving things for everyone, even Lottie."

"I know that this is a lot to ask of you Steve, but if you need it, I understand you leaving for Charlotte. Think about it, the procedure isn't till morning so you have all night. If you change your mind, you change your mind. Good night Steven."

"Good night Dr. Erskine." he said, and Steve knew what he was gonna do. He had to get the serum, protect Lottie, and Bucky. Even though if he ever made it you Europe Bucky would probably kick his ass for leaving Lottie, and being stupid. 

 


	3. I Don't Want To Be Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the really short chapters, promise they get longer.

By now you all know that Bucky and Steve are mates, with a little girl named Charlotte. Bucky has been drafted by the army to go fight in Europe, and Steve left Lottie in the care of Bucky's sister, Rebecca, to get a super-solider serum. By now it has been 7 months since Steve received the serum. Instead of fighting on the front lines like he intended, he is acting as a character called Captain America in a show that has him traveling all over America. Luckily, he sees Lottie the majority of the time when they aren't traveling to a new state. They bus him home at least once a month to see Lottie. He wishes he could bring Lottie with him while he travels, but no, that's not allowed. After all, Captain America may have a mate bite, but he is an Alpha. Or at least that's what everyone else thinks. Steve still got his suppressants, way more frequently as he has to take a lot now, it's just no one knew about them, and the newspapers claim he is an Alpha. No one knows that Captain America, Steve Rogers-Barnes, but to them Steve Rogers, was an Omega, because that's just not acceptable. Only Bucky, Becca, and anyone in the US army with high enough clearance, so basically no one. Lottie was too young to understand the social aspect so they tried to keep it away from her until she started school. Anyway, back on track. No one knows Steve is an Omega and therefore does not provide him with suppressant (remember that, it's important in the future), and as of right now Bucky is currently in the process of being kidnapped and dragged to Azzano. And now that you know what you've missed, ACTION!

* * *

October 1943

Steve knocked on the door to the apartment where Lottie was staying with Becca. (Unknown to Steve he wasn't going to see Lottie again after this day.) It was her birthday, and he couldn't wait to surprise her. The apartment door opened and out came Becca, she smiled.

"Lottie," she called. "Your birthday present is here!"

He could hear the pitter patter of her little feet as she ran to the door. "PAPA!!" she yelled before running at Steve, who like a pro instantly caught her and picked her up.

"There's my princess! How have you been for Auntie Becca?"

"Good. Papa, we should go to the park!"

"Anything for my birthday girl," he said before placing a kiss to her cheek. He put her on the ground before looking into her blue eyes, that looked exactly like Bucky's. "Why don't you grab your coat, I need to tell Becca something."

"Okay Papa!" she said, before she ran into the apartment.

"I can't believe she's already four," Steve commented before turning to Becca. "I really hate to ask this of you, but I'm being sent to Europe, and I don't know when I'll be back."

"And you need me to care for Lottie, don't worry Steve I will."

"Thank you, you have no idea how much it means to me."

"Come on Papa, let's go!" yelled Lottie as she ran past Steve, grabbing his hand in the process to drag him along.

"I'm coming princess."

~~~~~Park~~~~~~

"Higher, Papa, higher!" Lottie yelled as she giggle and Steve pushed her on the swings.

"Of course princess." Steve said, pure joy surrounding him. _If only Bucky were here._

"Papa?"

"Yes princess?"

"Can we just walk around the park now?"

"Whatever you want." Steve stopped the swing before helping her down and picking her up.

"When is daddy coming home?"

"I don't know princess, I don't know. I'm sorry I've been gone as well."

"It's fine Papa, I get to see you. I don't get to see daddy, and I miss him."

"I know you do princess, I do to." Steve hugged her close, wishing more than anything to be with Bucky and Lottie together at least one more time.

* * *

November 1943

Steve and Bucky sat in their shared tent staring at each other. Steve watching as Bucky tried to process everything.

"So let me get this straight," Bucky started, and stood up to start pacing. "First you sign up for a super secret training program and get injected with some super crazy drugs, while leaving our daughter with Becca. Which leads to you looking like a walking piece of Heaven and not having anymore health problems. Okay, we don't have to worry about medical bills, cool whatever. Then you go on a tour as an Alpha, which you aren't, called Captain America, all while leaving our daughter at home, with Becca. Then you come to Europe, leaving our daughter at home with Becca. Before busting into a Nazi base, all by yourself, with no back up plan what so ever, while our daughter is at home with Becca. Before taking on a crazy evil super-human guy, and jumping into danger with our daughter waiting for you at home with Becca. And finally, you don't have any suppressants left, because the army is full of fucking stupid idiots who don't know you're an Omega. Which by the way is really fucking stupid Stevie because to top everything off you could go into your first heat in 4 years in the middle of a fucking battlefield. Did I miss anything? Wait, yes I did, you also jumped out of a fucking plane. Jesus Stevie, what were you thinking?" He stopped pacing and sat next to Steve. "Not only could I lose you, but Lottie could lose both her parents. You're an idiot Steve."

"Yeah, but you love me, so you could win there." Bucky let out a laugh.

"That I do. We'll talk more later, but now we need to get you some suppressants before you go into heat, and I have to fight every Alpha out there for my mate." They both got up before walking up to the main tent where Colonel Philips and Peggy Carter where standing discussing Hydra.

"Seargeant Barnes, Rogers, what the hell do you think you're doing in here?" Colonel Philips started, but unfortunately for him Bucky was on mission for justice.

"I'm in here asking why the hell my mate isn't supplied with suppressants if he is going to be in a battlefield situation. Not to mention the problems that could arise from him going into heat after 4 years of needing to be on suppressants for medical reasons." Bucky all but growled at the man. Yeah, he's not happy about Steve being here, but not much he can do about that, while he can do something about the suppressants.

"Wait, what?" and a "Why the hell does Rogers need suppressants?" Came from Philips and Peggy at the same time both being equally as shocked.

"I'm surprised you didn't know Colonel I mean you read my file when Dr. Erskine chose me for the serum, didn't you?"

"Of course I did Rogers, who do you think I am, an idiot? Your file said nothing about being an Omega, only listed and unnamed mate, and someone else. I'm going to assume that Barnes here is that unnamed mate?"

"Damn right." Bucky said proudly as he laced his fingers with Steve.

"Okay, we'll get Rogers his damn suppressants but it's going to be at least 2 days for them to get here."

There was a moment of silence as everyone looked at each other trying to think of a way to get the suppressants before Rogers went into heat right there in the middle of Europe during World War II. That's when Steve had an idea, he turned to leave the tent, a concerned Bucky on his heels.

"Rogers, where are you going? Also don't forget to get to report back here for debriefing." Philips called after them, he turned to Peggy. "Don't think you're out of trouble for sending him to the jaws of death."

"Stevie, where in the world are you going?"

"To get suppressants, where else?" Steve said as he walked up to the tent he knew that some of the USO girls were sharing.

"Look, I'm really sorry to bother you, " Steve started out, " but I'm out of suppressants, I need some more."

"Course Steve," said a girl named Helen getting up. There were only three the girls in the tent, they all knew he was an Omega, they were the only 3 USO girls to. Helen, was just  the only omega there, and the one who helped him out from time to time if he didn't have any. "Also, it was really stupid of you to go by yourself into that Nazi base. Here you go, that should last you a few days." she passed him an entire box of suppressants.

"Thanks Helen, again sorry I keep asking."

"It's fine Rogers, now go before I change my mind."

Steve and Bucky did just that, they walked back to their tent. Steve took his suppressants just in time because he was already starting to feel his heat coming on.

 


	4. Nobody's Gonna Love Me Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge time gap, but it was necessary. Also sorry for not updating ever day like i had been, but things have been hectic.

Now, this is where things really get sad. Up until now Steve, Bucky, and their Howling Commandos have just been fighting off Hydra, now we have reached the turning point in the war. You may need those tissues now, I'm sorry.

* * *

January 1945

"So Stevie, whadday think? Wars at a turning point, maybe we'll see Lottie soon." Bucky said smiling at Steve as they got set up on the side of the mountain. Today they had info that Zola was going to be on the train. Snow was flying everywhere.

"Maybe, I know she can't wait for you to come home." Steve replied.

"It's been 2 something years Stevie," he said before coming to stand right next to Steve, letting the Howlies do their thing. "Who knows, maybe we can have more when we get back."

"Cap, everything's in place," called Dum Dum.

"The train should be here in a matter of moments, Cap," said Gabe.

"Well, I guess it's show time."

~~~~~~~*Sorry Noises*~~~~~~~

Steve stared at where Bucky had been, not even a minute ago.

_No. No. No. No._

Tears were streaming down his face.

_No No No No No No No NO._

Gabe finally had stopped the train, and came looking for Steve, and Bucky. Only to find Steve sitting on the ground of the train car, looking at where the wall used to be, crying, and muttering no over and over and over again. Gabe realized what had happened.

"Cap, come on, we have to go." He said softly.

_NO, NO, NO, Bucky, No. No. Not Bucky, anything but Bucky._

Steve kept staring at the whole in the wall wishing more than anything that Bucky would walk back in the train car and call him a idiot. 

_Bucky, Bucky, Bucky_

"Cap, come on get up, we need to get you back to base."

_Don't be gone don't be gone doN'T BE GONE PLEASE_

"Cap, please, let's go."

_Come back, Bucky, come back come back, coME BACK_

Steve started crying harder, and refused to move. "Can't leave without Bucky, not without Bucky."

"Cap," he paused. "Come on, we need to get you taken care of."

_Not without Bucky, not leaving without Bucky, can't leave Bucky_

Steve cried harder as he realized something. He couldn't feel their bond anymore.

_no no no no no no no no no Bucky_

"Bucky, we can't leave him, I won't leave him."

_No Bucky, COME BACK DAMN IT BUCKY, DAMN YOU COME BACK._

Gabe moved towards the front, and tried to contact Dum Dum or someone back at base. "It's Barnes, he fell. Rogers won't move, and isn't responding to anything. We're gonna need help to get him out."

_Bucky, Bucky... oh God, Lottie, Lottie lost her dad. It's my fault. It's my fault. I should have saved him._ _It's my fault._

"Rogers, stop!"

_IT'S MY FAULT IT'S MY FAULT IT'S MY FAULT IT'S MY FAULT  its all my fault_

* * *

Peggy walked into that bar, the one that was blown to shambles, the one where she had seen Rogers in a new light. It was the first time, here, where she had seen first hand how much Steve and Bucky truly cared for each other. How much they loved each other. She was very fond of that memory here, but now with the place blown to shambles, she was about to create a very different memory. 

Steve was sitting at the only not broken table, several bottle of alcohol surrounding him. "I can't get drunk," he said as he heard the clicking of Peggy's heals.

She looked at the man in front of her, it was a different person than the one she had seen at the bar before. The man before had everything he could ever ask for, he was at his happiest. The one before her, looked like he had no hope left, no reason to continue on. She felt herself talking but she couldn't move past the fact that this Steve looked so different from the one she had originally met. Steve from before didn't want to hurt anyone, this one wouldn't stop until everyone was dead or captured.

Funny how things work out, isn't it? The death of one, can trigger hundreds.

* * *

 

Steve stared down at the box in his hand. Inside was every letter he had ever written to Lottie, but couldn't send to her. Him being Captain America meant top secret on his location, same with Bucky. He had his own box of letters to Steve, and to Lottie from before Steve got there, then they started writing together. Steve had never read the ones addressed to him, never thought he want to or would be able to, especially now. Now that he's gone. Steve stacked everything in a nice neat pile, with a letter on top. It was addressed to Peggy. If anything ever happened to him, he left everything to Lottie, and someone needed to get the letter to her. Steve didn't expect that he was going to die, but he didn't necessarily care if he did or didn't. Either way, he would never get Bucky back.

* * *

Steve looked out the window of the plane, the one that was currently caring bombs to destroy the world. He had to do something, to protect the people, more importantly to protect Lottie.

"Peggy, I don't have a choice. I have to put it in the water."

"Steve, no, send us your coordinates or something, we'll get you out of there."

"Theres not enough time, especially with the bombs. I have to put it in the water."

"Bullshit Steve, we can get you out of there."

"Peggy, please, this is my choice."

"Steve.... It doesn't have to end like this."

"It does. Also Peggy, do me a favor, take care of Lottie for me."

"Who's Lottie?"

"My daugh-"

* * *

 

Peggy choked back a sob as the radio cut off. She had just lost two of her best friends within 2 weeks of each other. It took her 2 days to be able to go clear out Steve and Bucky's tent. When she walked in she saw the letter addressed to her sitting nice and neat on top of everything. It took her a whole ten minutes to be able to open it.

_Peggy,  
_ _If you're reading this, then I have died in the war. Bucky has already died as well, but you know that too. Bucky and I never had set up a will, we just put down that everything if we died went to Lottie. Charlotte Alice Rogers-Barnes. I know, a mouthful of a name, so we just called her Lottie. She's our daughter, she was born in October of '39. She'll be 6 this year. She is our pride and joy, but since we're gone, there is no one to take care of her. My parent's passed away before we ever had Lottie, and Bucky's parents based during the war. Bucky's eldest sister, Becca has been taking care of her, but we heard a few weeks ago that she got sick, and won't be able to care for her much longer. Bucky and I were just going to have him go back since he hadn't seen her since we started fighting this war, when she was 2 years old. I would stay for the whole Captain America thing, but then Bucky fell, and now I have some how died. We would ask for his other sisters to care for her until she grows up but they have too many kids as it is, not enough money to feed all of them. Which leaves us with you, Peggy. I hate to have left you to take care of her, but she has no one else. No one knows that shes the daughter of Captain America, and I beg you to keep it that way. You can tell her when shes older, or now if she remembers, but I don't want her to grow up in the shadow of her parents. And I don't think the world is ready to accept an Omega as Captain America. So let those secrets die with me, or remain just that, secrets. I will never be able to thank you enough for everything that you have done for Bucky and I. Please make sure Lottie knows how much we love her, and that we didn't abandon her.  
_ _-Captain Steve Rogers-Barnes_

"Steve, you're an idiot. Of course I'll take care of Lottie." And that's what she did. She went to Brooklyn, raised Lottie, all while kicking butt and founding S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

Steve stared at all the bright lights around him. He was standing in Times Square, but not the one he left when he crashed into the ocean. One that was 70 years into the future.

"You okay Cap?" Director Fury asked him, looking cautious as to what would happen.

"Yeah, it's just I missed her birthdays."

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Can I Live Through This?

A study has shown that after any war, a wave of depression sweeps across any participating nation in said war. Reason found: Mates dying during battle.

When 2 people mate, they bond part of themselves to the other. That bond is unbreakable for True Mates, even by death. Now, with the population getting so large, True Mates are extremely rare. If you are not mated with you True Mate, if your current mate dies, you can remate. However, only to your True Mate. Your True Mate is the person you were born to be with. Now when you mate dies you feel like you lose a part of yourself, which you do. For True Mates it is much worse, they are known to go into severe states of depression with suicidal thoughts and actions, often times the only things keeping them there is their pups. When a True Mate dies it leaves you feeling extremely empty inside, broken beyond repair. Most people know if they are with their True Mate, but in rare cases it goes unnoticed. Steve and Bucky were one of those cases.

Also Fun Fact: Every Alpha and Omega have a special scent to them. Often times in crowded places only prominent to their mate, but the fewer people the more who can make out different scents. Omega's on suppressants smell like the have no scent, which often can get them mistaken for Betas. Or they can have a very dulled scent, with out the Omega zing leaving people to believe they are Alpha's, though only if they look the part.

* * *

 

2011

Steve had files spread out all over his kitchen table. He was going to find his Lottie. He'd looked through every Howlie folder, they were all dead, except Peggy. However, no matter how hard Steve could try, he would never be able to find the folder on his Lottie. Peggy Carter, that genius women, had made sure no one would know of her existence. Lottie would never be a target for the bad guys, no one would know of Captain America's daughter. Not on her watch.

* * *

 

2013

Steve stared at his empty Brooklyn apartment. It was small, and lonely. It wasn't home, not like Brooklyn was before. It held too many painful memories. He was currently moving to DC to work for SHIELD full time. He did missions almost every week now, but moving there would just be making him an official full time employee. Tony had offered him a floor at the Tower, but he turned him down. He didn't want to be roped into Tony's crazy parties, that for the most part involved Omega hating scum bags that Tony needed to impress. They's praise him for being an Alpha while making jokes about Omega's. Little do they know that he was an Omega. Since Steve had gone in the ice, a lot of things had changed for Omega's. Not by much, but there was still change. Female Omega's could work and hold decent places in society, but only if they were on suppressants and birth control. Only if they never had pups. Employers couldn't lose workers to heats every 6 months to every month. Heats came different times apart for every Omega, some could only have 2 a year, while others will have 12. And Omega's experience pregnancy different that Betas do. Not being able to leave their pups until they are at least a year or 2 old. They also need the whole pregnancy off because of their Alpha's possessiveness that comes a little to instinctively. While Beta's can go back to work in about 2 months, and only miss the last 2 of pregnancy. Now Male Omega's, like Steve, were not allowed to work under any circumstance. They were even rarer than back in the 30s and 40s, so if you were a male Omega your job was to stay home and have children. No questions asked.

He picked up the last box before glancing around. Brooklyn could never be home to Steve, no matter how much he loved it. Now he was alone, and it haunted him more than anything. **_He_ ** was gone. Steve knew he would never be able to get over **_him_** , and often wondered if the world still needed this broken man. A man who couldn't even save his mate. Who could never sleep without hearing _**his** _ screams as **_he_ ** fell, as Steve let _**him** _ fall. Who couldn't walk to certain parts of Brooklyn because they had memories there. He would still hear _**his** _ laughter, hear exactly what **_he_ ** would say when they went there. Steve would still hear _**his** _ voice in his head when he would go to make decisions, stupid decisions **_he_  **would remind him. For him it had been to 2 years, the world seemed to forget that as to them it had been a lifetime. Back when they first mated, people thought they were true mates. _**He**_ and Steve said they don't exist, rather than accept the reality they could not be meant to be. Steve loved _**him** _ more than anything in the world, besides his little Lottie. He could still hear the little pitter patter of Lottie's feet as she would run to the door to greet **_him_** , every night on the dot at 5. He would never stop hearing her laughter around corners either. He would never be able to adjust while in Brooklyn, so maybe DC would be good for him. No more painful memories.

* * *

 

2014

Steve had finally gotten to the point where he felt like he could somewhat trust Nick Fury. Now the man was lying shot on his living room floor, and the SHIELD agents he had place in other apartments swarming through into Steve's. He also now had the knowledge that he should trust no one as SHIELD was Hydra. To think, his day had started off so great. He'd gone for a morning run where he met Sam Wilson, a para-rescue in the army, gone on a simple mission with Natasha, went to the gym, before returning home to what he thought was going to be a nice and relaxing, quiet evening. Now he's currently running after an assassin on the rooftop of the buildings next to his. This is totally a nice and relaxing quiet evening. He threw his shield in an attempt to stop the assassin, but the guy caught it?! Steve was thoroughly confused, no one had ever caught the shield like that, none the less thrown it that hard at him.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Stop lying," Steve told Natasha, staring her down.

"I only act like I know everything Rogers." Steve flinched as they heard someone rustled through a locker out in the hall. "I know who killed Fury."

They stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Who?"

"Most of the intelligence community believes he doesn't exist. The ones that do, they call him the Winter Soldier. He's credited with over 2 dozen assassinations in the past 50 years.

"So he's a ghost?"

"I had a run in with him 5 years ago, he shot the engineer through me, bye bye bikinis. Going after him is a dead end, I know I've tried. Like you said, he's a ghost story."

"Then let's find out what the ghost wants."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Steve, we need to find a place to lay low. ASAP."

"Come on, I know a place."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey man."

"I'm sorry about this, and I wouldn't do this unless it was absolutely necessary. We need a place to lay low," Steve said.

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us." Natasha helpfully added.

"Well, not everyone," Sam said, opening his back door for them to enter.

~~~~~~~~~~

"When I first joined SHIELD, I thought I was going straight. Turns out I just traded in the KGB for Hydra. If it was the other way around and it was down to me to save your life, and you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?" Natasha asked him.

"I would now." Steve watched as shock barely showed on her face. "Plus I'm always honest."

"You seem pretty chipper for somebody who just found out they died for nothing."

"Natasha, after this is all over, don't be a stranger. Come and visit anytime."

"I made breakfast, if you guys eat that sort of thing." Sam said coming into the room.

~~~~~~~~~~

Steve dropped his shield as he stared at the man in front of him. _**He**_ hadn't aged a day, **_his_ ** icy blue eyes were just as vibrant. **_His_** scent was even the same, leather, alcohol, and pumpkin pie. Steve could even feel their bond coming back. This shouldn't be happening, _**he** _ was dead. Why hadn't Steve felt **_him_**  over the bond before? Why had he lost the connection when  _ **he**_ fell?

"Bucky?"

"Who the hell is Bucky?"

He watched as _**he**_ hesitated on shooting him. Steve never thought that he would ever see him again, let alone have to say  _ **he** _ hesitated on being shooting him. He felt the strike team press a gun into his back, but all he could focus on was Bucky. Bucky was alive, his Bucky was alive... but his Bucky didn't remember him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Steve let out a mental chuckle as he saw that Fury was alive, figures.

~~~~~~~~~~

"This man declined a Nobel Peace Prize. He said Peace wasn't an achievement it was a responsibility. See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues."

Steve tried to pay attention as hard as he could. He st least knew the plan, but his thoughts were on Bucky. Until Nick said this:

"We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is Hydra. To get past them, insert these server blades and maybe, just maybe, we can salvage whats left-."

"We're not salvaging anything. We're not just taking down the carriers, Nick. We're taking down SHIELD." Steve told him.

"SHIELD had nothing to do with this."  


"You gave me this mission. This is how it ends. SHIELD's been compromised, you said so yourself. Hydra grew right under your nose, and nobody noticed."

"What do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed."

"How many payed the price before you did?"

"Look, I didn't know about Barnes."

"Even if you had would you have told me? Or would you have compartmentalized that too? SHIELD, Hydra, it all goes."

"He's right," Hill whispered to Fury.

"Well... Looks like you're giving the orders now Captain."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Natasha, can we talk?"

"What's up Steve?"

"I've kept this secret for a really long time, and if I don't make it out today. I think it's time for the world to know."

"What are you talking about Steve? You're not going to die today."

"You can't promise me that, and you know it."

"What do you need me to do, after?"

"Tell the world, that..." he paused. "Tell them that Captain America, Steve Rogers was never an Alpha..." He saw he expression read shock for half a second before transforming back to her cool and collected look. "Steve Rogers-Barnes was an Omega. Who was mated to James "Bucky" Barnes, and had a little girl named Charlotte."

"Steve..." She suddenly understood. "You're willing to die for him, even if he doesn't remember you, because you love him."  


"Bucky's been my mate since I was 19, and I've been in love with him since i was a kid. Those feelings and pain don't go away overnight, no matter how hard you wish them away." he said before he went to leave.

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"What Alpha would take leaders from an Omega?"

"Steve.." he paused at the door. "Why me? Why have me spill the information?"

"Because, I trust you to have my back."

~~~~~~~~~~

"He's going to be there you know." Sam said coming up behind him.

"I know."

"Steve, I know he's your best friend, but whatever guy you knew, he's gone. Who he is now, I don't think he's the kind you save. He's the kind you stop."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"He may not give you a choice Steve. He doesn't know you."

"He will, Sam, he will."  _I'm his mate, he has to remember._

~~~~~~~~~~

"Please Bucky, don't make me do this." Steve begged as Bucky stood between him and the target blade system. When Bucky didn't move, Steve took a step forward. Bucky springed into action. Steve hated having to fight him, but it was what needed to be done. As soon as he could lock the chip in, the sooner he could focus on Bucky.

Steve let out a wince as he landed on the floor of the plane, chip luckily still in hand.

"2 minutes Cap." Maria's voice rang over the comps.

"Got it."

He throws the shield at Bucky and sprints toward the tower thing. He starts to climb up it, when he feels a burning pain in his back. Bucky shot him.

"Jerk." he muttered, wishing to hear Bucky reply with 'Punk'

"1 minute Cap." 

He kept climbing when he felt another burning pain this time in his arm. 

"30 seconds!"

He barely made it to switch out the chips, not without getting shot in the stomach. Seriously Bucky, back off with the guns.

"Charile locked."

"Okay Cap, get out of there."

"Fire now."

"Do it! Do it now!"

The carriers start to fire on each other, Steve drops down to the lower floor of the carrier.

"You know me." Steve told Bucky, the shield laid on the ground in between them.

"No I don't."

"Bucky, you've know me you're whole life." Bucky lunges at him, Steve doesn't stop him. He's tired, so tired of fighting. All he wants is to go back to before the war. When it was just Bucky, Lottie, and him. When he had his family. "I'm not gonna fight you. You're my mate."

"You're my mission." Steve felt himself get pushes to the ground. He was done fighting. "You're my mission."

"Then finish it. Cause I'm with you til the end of the line."

 


	6. Will I Catch Up To Love?

"She missed you more than you could ever know Steve." Peggy said, gently.

~~~~~~~~~~

1940, June 

Steve stared down at the 8 month old baby in his arms. He hated to ever let Lottie out of his arms, let alone his sight. She had Bucky's bright blue eyes, and dark brown hair. She was currently chewing on her fist and staring up at him. It was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"Stevie," Bucky walked up behind him, before wrapping his arms around Steve's waist. "She needs to sleep in her own bed tonight."

"But Bucky," Steve looked back at him with puppy eyes.

"Stevie, she'll be 2 feet away. We don't want her to have separation issues."

"Fine," Steve frowned before putting her into her crib.

Steve and Bucky went and got into their bed, which was 2 feet away. It lasted about 5 minutes before Bucky got up and picked Lottie up before bringing her over to the bed. Steve grinned.

"Shut up," Bucky mumbled.

"I didn't say anything Buck."

~~~~~~~~~~

2015, August

Steve greeted Sam at the door of the Avengers Tower, he had been staying here while they looked for Loki's scepter. They had finally found it, and now Tony was throwing a party in celebration. 

"Steve, I don't think he wants to be found. We've hunted down cold lead after cold lead. You can't find someone who doesn't want to be found, we've tried Steve, we really have. At this point maybe it's best if he just came to you. " Sam told him, as they walked up to the party.

Steve paused, Sam didn't understand the full extent. Sam didn't know about Bucky and him, the true nature of their relationship. Only Natasha did, and he suspected Fury had his theories. "I can't do that Sam, I can't give up on him.

~~~~~~~~~~

"He's in our files, he probably knows more about us than we do about each other." Natasha said, giving Steve a look. He knew what it meant, Bucky could be in the line of fire to get to him, and so could Peggy.

He had gone to visit Peggy a few months back, not to long after Bucky resurfaced as the Winter Soldier. Before it had been to painful, just another reminder of what he lost. He wanted to ask her what happened to Lottie, but Peggy's memory was too far gone that day. She remembered Lottie's childhood, but couldn't quite recall what happened after that. Steve has been avoiding the inevitable for a long time, he needs to accept the fact that she is most likely dead, and that's why he can't find her.

"Nukes? He said he wanted us dead."

"He didn't say dead" Steve chimed in, in disbelief that after everything Tony still would pull this crap. They're supposed to be a team, and Tony just put his entire team and family in danger. "He said extinct."

"He also said he killed somebody," Clint mentioned.

"There wasn't anyone else in the building?" Maria Hill added.

"Yes there was." Tony responded. Jarvis.

"Jarvis was the first line of defense," Steve looked down, he couldn't believe what was happening. Just when he thought everything was over and he could go find his Bucky, his family, he was getting pulled back in to save the world. "He would have shut Ultron down, it makes sense."

"No, this is rage." Bruce said.

Thor came storming in before grabbing Tony in a choke hold against the wall.

"I have more than enough words to describe you Stark," Thor glared at him. "It has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again."

Steve gave Thor a look, who dropped Tony to the floor. Steve was getting a little tired of trying to hold the peace around here and play mom to these adults.

"I don't understand, you built this program, why is it trying to kill us?" Helen Cho asked.

Tony started laughing, which really pissed people off even more.

"Well, you did something right, and you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different from SHIELD, Tony." Steve said, and rolled his eyes when Tony started talking about how he saved New York. "Thor's right, Ultron is calling us out, and I'd like to find him before he's ready for us." Or before he finds Bucky. "The worlds a big place, he'll start making it smaller."

~~~~~~~~~~

"The girl tried to warp my mind. Take special care, I doubt a human can keep her at bay. Fortunately I am mighty." Thor reported over comps. Steve rolled his eyes a little before returning his focus to the guy he was fighting, when the fast twin came running into him. He felt himself hit the wall, before the girl messed with his mind.

Suddenly he was back in their apartment in Brooklyn... Lottie were there. She came running at him yelling "Papa." He hugged her close, it was his little girl. 

"Come on Papa, let's go play!" She let out a little giggle, and grabbed his hands, her brown curls bouncing. The paint in the room was still peeling off the faded walls, Lotties toys were all around the room. Steve's easel was sitting in the corner. He was home. She tugged on his hand, gesturing for him to sit down. He sat on the floor, and she crawled into his lap.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling. "I love you papa." Suddenly her happy expression turned sour.

"Papa where's daddy?" He couldn't respond, she moved off his lap to face him.

"Papa, why'd you let daddy fall? It's your fault, it's your fault. I had to grow up alone. You left me, papa, you abandoned me. I hate you, you let daddy die! It's your fault he died, it's your fault."

Steve blinked, and suddenly it was Bucky was standing before him.

"Bucky..."

"Why Stevie? Why?"

Steve gave him a puzzled look.

"Why'd you let me fall? Why'd you let them take me? Why did you abandon our little girl? Why Steve?"

He couldn't answer, he could feel the walls closing in on them.

"You let me fall, it's your fault Hydra captured me, it's all your fault Steve. It's your fault they turned me into a monster. It's your fault Lottie had to grow up without us, she thinks we abandoned her, when really only you did. You chose to leave, I didn't and look where that got us. If you hadn't been on some goddamn quest to save the world, Lottie wouldn't have grown up alone, and I wouldn't have become this. I wouldn't have been captured. It's all your fault Steve, it's your fault."

He was alone in the apartment, but their words echoed through his head. It was his fault Lottie had to grow up without parents, he still doesn't even know why he said yes to becoming a super soldier, all he wanted was Bucky and Lottie, and he lost them both.

Steve finally came back to, and saw the metal of the ship. "That's not gonna happen for a while, the whole teams down. Ya got no back up here." Clint's voice echoed over comps. Steve couldn't bring himself to get up and go check on everyone else. He felt like he was back having an asthma attack. He could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks and brushed them away as fast as he could and tried to regain his breath. He needed to be strong for the team, personal problems be damned. 

Clint walked over to come check on him. He had Natasha with him who looked as dazed as Steve felt. "You okay Cap?" Clint asked.

Steve pushed himself up and nodded, before walking towards the ship. He could tell his eyes were red, and Clint could tell, but he didn't feel like questions right now.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Earth's mightiest heroes, they pulled us apart like cotton candy." Steve said as he picked up another log.

"Seems like you walked away alright." Tony said, staring him down.

Steve paused, if only you knew how not alright he was. "Is that problem?"

"I don't trust a guy without a dark side. Call me old fashioned."

"Well let's just say you haven't seen it yet."

"You do know Ultrons trying to tear us apart, right?"

"Well I guess you'd know, whether you'd tell us is a bit of a question."

"Banner and  I were doing research."

"That would affect the team."

"That would end the team, isn't that the mission? Isn't that the why we fight, so we can end the fight and get to go home?"

Steve finally had it. "Every time someone starts to end a war before it starts, innocent people die, every time." Not everyone has a home to go to after this all ends.

~~~~~~~~~~

2015 October

Steve stared out the window of the new avengers facility. It had been a few months since the events of Ultron, and they had moved out of civilization. No more attacks in the city, he had been living here for a week and was finally familiar with the layout of the place. 

"It wasn't your fault, Steve." he heard a voice behind him. Wanda. "I saw your worst fear that day, that they blamed you. That it was your fault, but it's not. You may not believe me now, but I hope you do in the future." 

He didn't turn around, talking about them was a no go subject.

~~~~~~~~~~

2016, February.

Sam knocked on the door to Steve's office.

"I found him."

Steve looked around before letting Sam into the office, no one knew that they were hunting down Bucky. He locked the door and turned on security protocols for private conversations. "Where?"

"Before I tell you, are you sure you want to open this can of worms Steve? I know he's your best friend, but are you sure?"

"Yes, Sam I'm sure." He considered telling Sam right then and there what Bucky actually meant to him. "Where is he?"

"Romania, Bucharest."

"Thank you, Sam."

"So, when do we leave?"

"You sure you want to go with me?

"I promised to help you find him, now when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, at dawn, before the others wake up." There was a knock at the door and both of their heads shot up to stare at it. They quickly hid the files they had laid out.

Steve walked over to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Rogers," Natasha's voice came from the other side. Steve opened the door. "Secretary Ross is here to see us."

Steve nodded, and opened the door further so Sam could walk out. "I'll meet you down there Cap." he called back to them.

She slipped into his office and Steve shut the door. "We have 5 minutes max before they're here looking for us." She told him.

"We found him, we found Bucky."

"Where?"

"Bucharest, we are leaving in the morning."

"Does Sam know?"

"Not yet, so far the only people who know for sure are you and me. I have no idea what Bucky remembers, Peggy's memory is too far gone, and Fury probably had his ideas."

"You still trust me to have your back?"

"Yes."

"Watch out for Ross, I don't know what he wants. Last I saw him, he wanted us in jail. He'll go after Barnes first chance he gets."

The door opened before Steve could reply, it was Rhodey. "Secretary Ross wants to see us."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Steve," he turned, it was Natasha. "Go."

He knew exactly what she meant. She knew he wasn't going to sign the accords, but she also knew Ross wouldn't let Bucky get away he eventually would find something to blame on him. He grabbed the duffel he kept packed, and his shield before walking towards the landing pad. Sam already had a jet ready to go.

"Sam, you don't have to go with me. You know what this means right? No more avenging, no more saving the day, no more being the hero."

"Steve, I know exactly what I'm getting into. Ross wants us to have no control over anything we do to save the world, or retire. I think retirement sounded like the better option. Now get moving, we have 2 days before the accords go into action."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Can we talk?" Steve was sitting on the floor outside of Bucky's apartment. Bucky silently opened the door and gestured for him to go in, before looking around cautiously to make sure they weren't being watched. "You know who I am?"

"You're Steve, I read about you in the museum. Why are you here?" Bucky stood defensive.

"Because," Steve paused. "You're my family."

~~~~~~~~~~

'I'm on my way to Barnes's. You need to see this, be there in soon.'

Steve only answered the phone, because 1 of 2 people were calling, and it was an emergency situation. Sam or Natasha, in this case Sam. Steve had spent the past 2 days here with Bucky, everything was slowly but surely working out. They still tip toed around each other but they also talked about things from before the war. Sam had said he was staying in Romania in case Steve needed back up from impending world doom the first month, because even though the accords were going into place, they didn't sign them.

"Hey Buck?" he looked up at Steve when he heard his voice. "Sam's on his way over, something happened. I don't know what yet."

There was a knock at the door and they both were on guard in case it wasn't Sam. Steve opened the door, it was Sam, he was carrying a newspaper. Steve shut the door behind him.

"The UN was bombed when they were signing the accords," Sam said.

"How many-" Steve started

"They think it was you," he looked directly at Bucky, who instantly looked a little panicked.

"I don't do that anymore." He started, trying to convince them both, even though they all knew he was innocent. "I've been with Steve the past 3 days."

"I know, but they don't nor do they care. They have orders to shoot on sight." 


	7. C'est La Vie

Hello, it's me, your guide through this story. My only note for you today is, even the truest of love has it's struggles.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Sam, Sharon said she has our gear and will meet us here," Steve pointed to a point on his map. 

"Okay, when?"

"Within the hour."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, we're here. I'll open the trunk, and Sam, you greet Sharon and grab the gear."

"Dude, you can tell she likes you right?" Sam asked.

Bucky let out a low growl, which surprised Sam, and Bucky, not Steve, he expected it. "I have no idea why i just did that."

"Instinct," Steve explained. "Alpha's don't like it when others flirt with their Omegas. Or mates don't like it when people flirt with their mate." He opened his door and got out.

"Why didn't I realize this before? It all makes so much sense now!" He hear Sam exclaim. "Wait, Cap you're an Omega?"

~~~~~~~~~~

"Steve, I'm not worth all this. I mean, what's going to happen to your friends because of us, Steve? They don't deserve it, I do."

"What you did all those years, Buck, that wasn't you. You didn't have a choice. And they knew the risk, they came to help us if we can't control the other soliders, unfortunately things didn't go as planned."

"I remember all of them. The ones the army had me kill, and Hydra. I'm not worth this Stevie." He let the nickname slip, and silence fell between them as they flew to Siberia. "I'm not the same person I was before, and I know you want it to be like then but-"

"No, I don't."

"What?"

"Bucky, I don't care. I want you, whether that's the you from before, the you now, I don't care. I just want you Bucky."

"You shouldn't. Do you know how many people I have killed Steve? I mean I could have killed Lottie, and not even batted an eyelash while under their control Steve. I am too dangerous to be around. I mean do you think I would be safe to be around kids after this Steve? All Hydra has to do is say the goddamn words and I'm under their control. And don't tell me you don't care, because I know you do. You want to have kids, you want to have a family Stevie, but me? I'm no good at being in a family anymore."

"Bucky-"

"Maybe I don't want to be in a family anymore Steve." Steve made a pained sound, and didn't say anything. Bucky sighed. "After we get this sorted out, I think we need to go our separate ways."

Steve stayed silent for the rest of the flight there, until they landed. "I don't care if your dangerous to be around Bucky, because so am I. And I miss my family. You're my family, you and Lottie. I already lost Lottie, I refuse to lose you too, James. You're all I have left, and nothing is going to change the fact that I love you."

"You shouldn't trust me. You shouldn't love me Steve."

"Yeah, but when have I ever payed attention to what I should and shouldn't do?"

~~~~~~~~~~

"That shield doesn't belong to you." Steve heard Tony call out. "You don't deserve it! My father made that shield!"

Steve sight before dropping the shield. He was done being Captain America. Steve Rogers-Barnes has been hidden away for too long. He helped Bucky outside, where they ran into T'Challa.

"I offer my deepest apologies for trying to kill you. I let vengeance consume me, and cloud my judgement. I can take you to Wakanda, and help with your injuries."

Steve looked at Bucky, and saw how bad of condition his arm was in, and agreed to go with T'Challa, before double checking with Bucky.

"As long as he doesn't try to kill me again, I don't think we will have a problem.”

~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you want to do this Buck?"

"Stevie," Bucky reached up and pushed away a stray hair that had fallen in Steves face. It had been a week since everything had happened, and things had gotten a little better between them. Nowhere near perfect, but better, even though all they had done was argue. They also figured out that Bucky had most of his memories back, at least all the important ones. "I can't even trust my own mind. Until they can get this stuff out of my mind, going back under is what's best. For everyone."

Steve gave him a sad smile. "Love you Buck."

"I know you do Stevie."

~~~~~~~~~~

"In 2 months we meet back in Cairo. From there we'll take a plane to Wakanda. Split up, get off the grid, we can't go back until we get the signal from T'Challa. Some diplomats who signed the accords are arriving there today, and we can't go back." Steve addressed the group, before sighing. He wished he could take them back to Wakanda now, or, even better, America. They all nodded before splitting up from the alley where they had gathered.

"How's Barnes taking you not being there?" Sam asked him.

"I wouldn't know, he's in cyro. No idea I'm not even in Wakanda."

"He went back into the ice? How long has it been? When are they waking him?"

"A month, he thought it was for the best, until they figure out how to get ride of the trigger words. See you in 2 months Sam."

~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm worried about Steve." 

"Jesus!" Sam jumped and turned around.

"You can relax, Wilson, I'm not here to kill you. We need to talk about Steve," Natasha said.

"I don't know where he is, if you're here to bring us in."

"I'm not here to bring you in, even though I signed the accords, I'm still on your team. And right now, Steve is a risk."

"Really? Who noticed? He has a bad case of PSTD he's not dealing with, of course he's a risk. It's gotten worse since Barnes came back."

"That doesn't surprise me. I tried to get him to talk about it before, but he never opened up. The only time we got close was when he thought he was going to die for Bucky. And then it was only enough to tell me what to do when he died. With Bucky being back he's dangerous."

"No kidding, you're not the one who followed him all over the world looking for Barnes. I thought he died several times, he was reckless."

"He'd burn the world down for Barnes. A part of having a mate, I guess, you would die for them."

"I don't think they're just mates." Natasha raised her eyebrow at him. "I think they're true mates. In my neighborhood, most of us had mated parents. The kid who lived next door, his dad lost his mate. He never would have burned the world for her to come back."

"I agree with that. Normal mates don't act like they do, they have too much codependency. Also, I did some digging into Steve's background. Tried to learn more about his relationship with Barnes."

"Did you learn anything?"

"Charlotte Alice O'Connor."

"Who-?"

"Steve and Bucky's daughter."

"Daughter?!"

"Daughter. Born October 22, 1939. Her records were changed after Steve went under the ice. Now she is listed as Rebecca Barnes, who passed away in 1947, as her daughter. However she had been in the care of Peggy Carter since 1946, a year prior to Rebecca's passing. She stayed with Peggy until she was mated to Harrison O'Connor in 1957, age 18. Then she her records are sealed off. I could barely find out she was Steve and Buckys, you would have to look at census records or her birth certificate. Even though the official copies of the census say she never lived with them, if you dig deep enough you can find the original copies that were never changed. She or her children most likely still have her original birth certificate. It's nearly impossible to find out anything about her, unless you know what you are looking for. I can't find out if she's alive or not, that is too far sealed. You would need to be Peggy Carter to find that out."

"What about the SHIELD file dump? And are you sure she's their daughter?"

"Nothing, not a trace of her there. Anything about her is on paper records, that are locked and sealed far far away. There's probably only a handful of people who know she is Steve and Bucky's daughter. Yes, I'm positive. Steve told me about his daughter Charlotte, and it wasn't hard to piece together the pieces after that."

"Do we tell him that we know?"

"Not yet, not until we find her. Its putting salt in a wound they don't need opened right now. Plus, he knows I know, just doesn't know about the digging around."

"So what should we do about Steve until then?"

"Watch him, make sure he doesn't get himself killed. Thats about all we can do at this point."

"I hope Barnes gets out of cyro soon. As much as I dislike him, its what Steve needs."

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam and Natasha are pacing the run way where the plane to Wakanda was waiting for them.

"Waiting for him out here isn't any different than waiting inside Tasha," Clint called from the plane. Sam and Natasha looked at each other and sighed, Barton had a point. They both slowly walked onto the plane. "The plane is scheduled to depart in 5 minutes, he knows that he'll be here."

Suddenly the plane door shut, and the plane took off. "What the hell Rogers!" Natasha said. "How far are we from Wakanda?"

"An hour flight at most," Sam responded.

"It's not like Steve to be late," Wanda pipped up. "Do you think he's okay?"

"We'll find out. He better not have gotten himself killed," Natasha grumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Natasha walked off the plane, she stalked off to find T'Challa. Sam followed right behind her. While, Clint, Wanda, and Scott all went and got settled into their rooms, waiting to hear the news of what happened to their Captain. 

T'Challa turned at the sound of incoming foot steps, he was in the medical section of the palace. Where Barnes was being kept. When he turned he expected to see Steve, but instead he got an angry looking Natasha, and Sam Wilson following behind. "Where is Captain Rogers?"

"We have no idea. We don't even know if he's alive," Natasha paused. "We were hoping you knew something?"

"I'll start looking now, Barnes isn't going to be too happy when he hears this, is he?"

"No, but he's awake?"

"Yes, has been for the past week. The scientists made a break through, and even though he's not the same Barnes he was back in 1945. He is now in control of himself and his own mind, completely."

"Good, I need to talk to him."

"He is being discharged from the medical bay right now. I told him earlier that Rogers would be arriving today. Now, excuse me as I need to go and find out where Captain Rogers has disappeared to."

Natasha and Sam waited for Bucky outside of the room he was in. Ready to pounce when he walked out.

"So, how do we tell him?" Sam asked.

"Tell Barnes what?" said a voice from behind them. It was Barnes.

"Steve's missing."


	8. Only Heaven Knows

Hi, its me your guide, quick note before we begin, just some information to help you out along this story. When you turn 10 or 11 you start to display signs or being an alpha/omega or a beta as your scent starts to show. Then when you are anywhere from 12-16 you present, show if you’re an alpha or omega by going into a rut or into a heat. If you're a beta you already know if you are or not due to not having a heat or rut, and no scent by the time you are 16. Then we need to talk about pregnancy. For Omega's they know based on the baby. Sometimes they show symptoms and have to go to the doctor to confirm, but then just feel it in their bones by the time they are anywhere from 6-9 months pregnant. They feel it eventually but like I said it's baby to baby. For exmple, for Lottie Steve knew the day before he went to the doctor. Then comes Alphas, they know if their mate is pregnant based on their scent, which typically doesn't change until 2 weeks after the Omega just knows. Now for Beta's its what we consider a normal pregnancy. Now any Omega can get pregnant, any female Beta can get pregnant, but Alpha's, or male Betas can only get them pregnant. That's all you needed to know. Have fun.

* * *

 

1924

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Ya shouldn't let 'em beat ya up."

"I don't, I'm not stupid."

"It's pretty stupid to get into a fight you can't win."

"They was pickin' on Tommy, someone had ta."

"How old are ya anyway?"

"I'm 6," he said proudly.

"I'm 7. I like you, i'm Bucky."

"Steve."

~~~~~~~~~~

1932

Steve was hopelessly heads over heels for Bucky. He had been for the past 2 years, at the very least. It could have been longer, he wouldn't doubt it. Steve had no chance with Bucky, that he knew for sure. Beta's and Alpha/Omega's weren't allowed to be in relationships. It was only Alpha and Omega or Beta and Beta. No other options, therefore no way Steve and Bucky could become SteveandBucky. Steve had no scent, and even though he had 2 years left for his body to figure it's shit out about who he was, he had no doubt he was a beta. It hurt, being so hopelessly in love with Bucky, but never being able to be with him.

~~~~~~~~~~

1934

2 weeks before Steve's 16 birthday he presented as an Omega shocking nearly everyone, except a certain brunette who knew that blond was his. Nothing would have changed the fact that he loved Steven Grant Rogers, they were meant to be. Bucky Barnes asked him out the day he was let back into public after his heat. They had all the time in the world, but people needed to know now more than ever that Steve was his. He would do anything to protect that firely little shit who liked to think he was Mr Tough Guy.

~~~~~~~~~~

2012

Steve choked back a sob as he shot up in bed. The clock on his nightstand read 5:30 am. He wiped away the tears that were slowly making their way down his face. He'd barely gotten 2 hours of sleep before the nightmare had started again. It was the same dream over and over again, Bucky falling, and Lottie never forgiving him for it. He abandoned her, it was only fair that he found her. He was going to stop at nothing in trying to find her.

~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Rogers, what do you think of the 21st century?" One of the pompous assholes asked Steve. He hadn't know that when agreeing to help Howard's son out at a charity Gala would involve so many assholes. He probably wouldn't have agreed if he had.

"Well it's different from the 40s," Steve started, causing the group of men to laugh for some reason.

"So, do you have a Omega? It's unusual for an alpha like yourself to be unmated."

"Of course he doesn't have an Omega, he's far to busy for those breeding bitches."

Steve about punched the guy when he said that, but Tony chose that moment to drop in, and Steve sneaked away. He went back to his lonely apartment and thought of Bucky. How he wouldn't have hesitated to punch that pompous asshole. How Bucky would be furious to hear that he's been so reckless with his own life. He thinks of Lottie, and wonders how her life was. He wouldn't blame her if she hated him. He abandoned her.

~~~~~~~~~~

2016

"Steve, why are you doing this?" Tony asked him. "You could have turned Barnes over. We would have made sure he got the treatment he needed. We still will, it may just be more difficult now with the fact that you are, ya know, both criminals."

"And then what Tony? He spends the rest of his life in a federal prison just because the government needs a scapegoat for the fact that they let Hydra grow right under their noses, and keep their own citizens as pows?" Steve retorted.

"Maybe that wouldn't have been a problem if you hadn't stuck your nose into SHIELDs business. I thought we were friends Steve, you're tearing the Avengers apart."

"No, I'm not Tony. I retired from the Avengers the second I didn't sign the Accords. He's more important, he will always be more important."

"That's a real dick thing to say, Rogers."

If only Tony knew what was really going on.

~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't remember everything you know that right? I'm not the same person Stevie." Steve looked over at Bucky, who wasn't facing him, instead staring off into the night sky. Sam was crashed out in the car not too far away.

"I don't expect you to. I'm not either Buck."

"I remember a lot, sometimes there are some blanks. We had a daughter?"

"Yeah, we did. Her name was Lottie. She had you hair, and eyes. You always said you could tell she was gonna grow up and be just like me, someone who couldn't stop finding trouble."

"Damn straight you were trouble, I remember that much."

Steve laughed and looked at Bucky, who was looking at him with soft eyes that held so much pain. It was nice that they could have this moment, where nothing bad was happening. They knew come morning or if they were found things would change. But for now they had that moment. Little did they know what was going to happen.

~~~~~~~~~~

Steve and Bucky were in their room in Wakanda. All they had done since arriving was argue over the fact that Steve's team mates had gotten arrested, and the fact that Bucky wanted to go back into cyro for the time being.

"Please, Buck, Please."

"Stevie, I have to."

"I love you."

They kissed.

~~~~~~~~~~

Darkness. Voices speaking in foreign languages. Bruises littered his body. There was an ache in his heart that shouldn't be there. It had been 63 days since he had seen Bucky. 5 weeks since he had gotten the gang out of jail. 3 weeks since he had gotten captured. He hadn't eaten in 2 days. He had been pressed back into this corner for 22 hours. It had been 10 minutes since Steves eyes flew open in shock. It had been 5 minutes since Steve just knew. It had been 3 minutes since he realized there was no way out. It had been 30 seconds since he lost any and all of of survival.

~~~~~~~~~~

"What the fuck do you mean Steve is missing?" Bucky said with a deadly calm expression. "Where is Steve?" In reality Bucky was panicking on the inside. Nobody had heard from Steve in 2 months, who knows where he could be. Bucky had a brief moment of panic. What if Steve was dead. He never told him he loved him back since getting out of being brainwashed.

"We don't know. He told us to split up, and meet back in Cairo. He never showed. The plane was programmed to take off at a certain time. He knew this, he should have been there unless he's ditching us."

"Steve wouldn't disappear off the face of the earth like that, Rogers knows better."

"Call Stark, we need to get everything on Steve. We have no idea where he is or who has him. If it's been the entire 2 months, he could very well close to being dead. We need to work fast. How soon can Stark and the rest of the Avengers get here?" Bucky said going into planning mode.

"I'll go pull some files, and Stark should be able to get here within a couple of hours."

"Call 'em. We're gonna need all the help we can get." Bucky sighed. "Damn it Steve, you were supposed to be okay."


End file.
